


i wanna be known for my hits, not just my misses

by screaminginternally



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, and yells at sky and brandon instead of diaspro, because seriously that whole thing was poorly handled, bloom stays calm, day of the royals au, you blame the cheating liar, you do not blame the other person being cheated on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminginternally/pseuds/screaminginternally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloom didn’t want to believe it, but she had no reason to disbelieve Lady Diaspro. Bloom had been introduced to Brandon, told his name was Brandon, but a girl from his home planet possessed a picture of him, and she called him Prince Sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the list of things I ever thought I would be writing a story for, this fandom doesn't even ranked in the top twenty. Yet, here I am.
> 
> I watched this show a lot as a kid, and one thing that I never enjoyed in hindsight was the fact that Diaspro was the one blamed for Sky cheating on Bloom - or cheating on Diaspro with Bloom.
> 
> So, here's a story with a more girls-are-better-off-being-friends-with-girls story. Also, Bloom is probably more mature and has a better control on her temper than canon!Bloom, but that's because I haven't written this with a target audience of girls aged six and older, so.

Sneaking into Red Fountain was definitely going to blow up in their faces.

Bloom did genuinely want to be there, at the Day of the Royals, but they'd all had enough trouble over the semester, and if they got caught, they'd all probably get suspended for the rest of the semester, and the next, and the next. But . . . this was probably going to be her only chance to see Brandon in competition this semester, and she really wanted to see how he'd do.

Bloom could feel the nervousness coming off the other girls in waves – Flora's reserved apprehension, Tecna's strained composure, Musa's brittle excitement, Stella's nerves bubbling underneath her confidence – that she seriously considered just suggesting that they all turn around and head back to Alfea before everyone's nerves got the best of them and got them all caught. None of them knew how to act in their situation, and hiding under bleacher seats was going to get them caught, no matter what Stella said.

* * *

 

Sprinting away from security without the others was not something Bloom had planned on doing the on the Day of the Royals, but it's what she was doing. She took a quick glance behind her – the security guy wasn't following her anymore – and turned the corner.

Before Bloom could stop, she'd run into a tall, exquisitely dressed blonde girl, knocking both of them to the ground. The blonde gave a yelp, and the contents of her purse spilled out onto the floor.

"Ow!"

Bloom scrambled to help her up, saying, "I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you-"

Her eyes flicked over the contents of the purse on the ground, among them, a cellphone with a holographic image splayed in the air – it was a photograph of a boy, with long blond hair and a chiselled jaw and blue eyes, and was . . . Brandon? What was this girl doing with a picture of Brandon on her phone?

The blonde was standing up and straightening her dress, huffing out, "God, you didn't see me? Are you blind?"

Bloom's mind was staggering, but she could hear her mouth still moving, rambling out apologies, seeming to calm the blonde while also gathering the fallen knick-knacks, saving the cellphone for last.

"Who's that?" Bloom asked loudly, pointing at the hologram.

The blonde looked a mixture of bewildered and disgusted, perhaps at Bloom's tactlessness. "You don't know? That is Prince Sky of Eraklyon, my future husband."

Bloom could feel her stomach plummet to somewhere underneath her feet, but her mouth kept running anyway.

"I – I didn't know that's who he was. I had just seen him at the Red Fountain-Alfea celebrations for stuff. I'm new to the whole realm of Magix thing, I don't know much about the royalty of other realms."

The blonde frowned. "Have you been living under a rock? How could you not know that stuff?"

"Because I was basically living under a rock."

Bloom needed to leave the girl's presence; her rich perfume was cloying her nose, and Bloom's head was spinning in confusion. (Brandon? Sky? Stella had told Bloom that Brandon was a handsome blond, Prince Sky the handsome brunet, but this lady was saying that the handsome blond was Prince Sky, making the handsome brunet . . . who?)

"I really am sorry for running into you. I hope I haven't ruined any of your things."

The blonde was mollified. "You didn't."

"Okay then, I'll let you enjoy the Day of the Royals. Uh, I'm Bloom, if you needed a name."

"I didn't need your name, but mine is Lady Diaspro. I'm sure I will enjoy today. You should as well." The blonde whipped around and marched after the other elaborately dressed people she was following before Bloom had run into her, leaving Bloom behind with her confusion.

* * *

 

Amazingly, Bloom managed to find her friends again without running into security again, and eventually they all crept out of Red Fountain before the end of the festivities, Bloom managing to convince Stella to meet 'Sky's' parents another day. She just wanted to be back at her dorm in Alfea, to think about the information she'd had thrown at her by Lady Diaspro.

* * *

Bloom didn't want to believe it, but she had no reason to disbelieve Lady Diaspro.

Bloom had been introduced to Brandon, told his name was Brandon, but a girl from his home planet possessed a picture of him, and _she_ called him _Prince Sky_. Now that Bloom was thinking about it, she couldn't help but remember that the King and Queen of Eraklyon shared a much stronger physical appearance with the boy Bloom called Brandon than the boy she and her friends called Sky.

"Hey Tecna?"

The pink-haired girl paused her video game and turned in her chair to face Bloom standing in the doorway. "Yes Bloom? Is everything alright?"

Bloom weighed her words in her head, nervous about the way she could phrase her sentence. "I was wondering if you had a laptop or a . . . a thing I could borrow. I need to look up something for my Magic Civics class, and normally I'd use the library, but it'd just be really quick and I didn't want to bother-"

Tecna cut off Bloom's rambling with a wave of her hand. "Of course you can borrow something of mine, Bloom. It's no problem."

She handed Bloom a tablet with a detachable keypad.

"Thanks Tec. I'll get this back to you before I go to bed." Bloom walked out of Tecna and Musa's room with the tablet, Tecna's dismissive wave following her out.

Flora was in the school greenhouse, Bloom knew. She had their room to herself for at least another hour or so. Closing the door to their room, Bloom sat cross-legged on her bed. Kiko was asleep on her pillow, and Bloom could feel her mouth twitch into a small smile that the sight. She opened the tablet up to the Magix equivalent of the internet, the name of which she couldn't remember ever actually being told, and in the search bar, she typed 'Crown Prince of Eraklyon pictures'.

The screen became flooded with pictures of Brandon, his handsome face filling the thumbnails of each image. In some, she could see Sky and Timmy. Nerves churned in Bloom's gut. She didn't want to believe that Brandon had lied to her, was still lying to her. But . . . it made sense. He hadn't wanted her at the Day of the Royals, and she was his girlfriend! It would make sense if the reason he didn't want her there was because he was actually not a squire that could date any normal girl, but if he was instead the Crown Prince of Eraklyon, and therefore engaged to the beautiful blonde that Bloom had walked into. Obviously, he would not be allowed to date some silly girl from Earth.

Bloom tightened her mouth into a small, thin line. She opened up another screen tab. She could remember looking up pictures of celebrities on Earth, how the internet web searches were not always accurate – at least not the pictures. Other people did exist.

She searched 'Eraklyon Prince Sky'.

Without really reading the line, she tapped the first link on the screen.

A webpage designed in a way suspiciously similar to IMBD on Earth filled her screen. A picture of someone that was undeniably Brandon was added to the text. The picture was a few years old, taken when he was still a pre-teen, but it was Brandon . . . or Sky, Bloom supposed. She couldn't keep calling him the wrong name, could she. You weren't supposed to be rude to Princes. Bloom could feel a scowl forming on her face. She read the text.

'The eldest and only son King Erendor and Queen Samara of Eraklyon, Prince Sky is the principle heir to one of the wealthiest planets in Magix. Betrothed to Lady Diaspro of the Eraklyon province of Isis since infancy, Prince Sky is the latest link in the great chain of Eraklyon rulers.

Upon graduating into higher education at the age of fourteen, it was announced by the King Erendor that the place of his son's higher education would remain under tight wraps, for his son believed that it would be difficult to pursue the best education possible if the location of Prince Sky's school were public knowledge, and therefore capable of putting the Prince into any form of danger.'

There was a mask of rage over Bloom's face by the time she finished reading the rather short page of information. Difficult to pursue the best education possible?! More like it would be harder to trick stupidly trusting fairies into believing that he could have a serious relationship with them!

Bloom couldn't remember the last time she was this angry with someone that wasn't the Trix. Who wasn't trying to hurt Bloom or her friends. She wanted to scream, to rage. She wanted to hurl Tecna's tablet against the wall, to fly straight to Red Fountain and punch BrandonSkyBrandon in the face and set his clothes on fire! She could feel the heat of her fire magic boiling in her gut, a sure sign they were about to manifest physically.

Immediately, she tightened her hands until she could feel her fingernails stabbing into her palms. She was not going to destroy her and Flora's room just because BrandonSky was a lying piece of garbage. She was not going to burn Flora's plants, Flora's pride and joy, just because Bloom – and Stella, obviously, because there was no way in hell that Stella would lie to Bloom like that – wanted to break something with her rage. Bloom closed both tabs on the tablet, and walked out of her dorm room.

None of the girls noticed, or if they did, they did not comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom paced the length of a balcony atop the school. It overlooked the forest, and faced both Magix – the city, not the overall dimension – and Red Fountain. Red Fountain. The School of Heroics and Bravery. And lying little shits that called themselves princes – or pretend not to be princes and end up making fairies that have no reason not to believe their lies look like complete idiots.

 

Bloom was still seething. Giving a strong exhale, she tilted her head to line up with the wind that was whipping her hair about her face, and let the smoke plume from her nose and fly away, with no evidence that it had every existed. That sort of thing had been happening often recently – a physical manifestation of the fire that Bloom used in her magic. (Bloom wondered if it was something that she should be more concerned about – she had control over the fire, but no other fairy she had met seemed to be dealing with anything similar with their powers. She’d worry about it later. She had things to deal with first.)

 

How was she going to deal with this? Confront BrandonSky, fury blazing, and throw a fireball at his head? Quietly call him, organise a date, and break down crying once he arrived? Have a cry in the shower over the deception, and then confront BrandonSky and SkyBrandon the next time she saw them?

 

Bloom glared at Red Fountain’s silhouette in the dark distance. She wasn’t going to lose what was left of her dignity over a stupid boy. She’d liked BrandonSky, and he’d lied. She was not going to cry over his lying ass to. Besides, Bloom had had the information given to her by another girl. Another girl that was apparently engaged to the lying PrinceSquire person. Did she know? It didn’t seem likely, given her confusion over Bloom’s confusion.

 

Thinking of blondes . . . Stella was caught up in this mess too. God, Stella. How would she react? Stella would lose it. Crying, screaming, everything in between, probably. She had a screaming fit when Flora’s plant wore her clothes and the resulting outfit clashed, how would she react to finding out that her boyfriend had been lying to her about . . . oh, everything about himself.

 

Poor Stella.

 

How was Bloom going to handle this?

 

* * *

 

Sky was feeling damn good. The Day of the Royals hadn’t caused his ruse to blow up in his face, he’d managed to spend less than an hour in Diaspro’s company, and Bloom hadn’t seemed completely upset that he hadn’t invited her to the celebration. Life was good.

 

He did feel bad about lying to Bloom, but he figured that the ends could justify the means – the last thing he wanted was to upset her by having her know who he really was.

 

Well, that’s what he told himself. Besides, it wasn’t like he was _fully_ lying. A lot of the stuff he’d told her about himself was true, all his interests, childhood stories . . . just not with the context of him being a prince. It wasn’t _that bad_.

 

He could make a relationship with her work, at least for a while.

 

* * *

 

Diaspro, unlike the other two members of this triangle, was not thinking too strongly of the weird red-haired girl who’d run into her during the Day of the Royals; although, she was absently thinking of her Prince – he was her betrothed, after all. It would not do to act as though he was not a part of her life, even if she’d never gotten a good impression that he’d ever felt the same kind of love for her.

 

What did that matter? Her love would merely make up for his lack of it!

 

She did find it a bit strange that the girl from Red Fountain didn’t know who Prince Sky was – maybe there was some lack of communications about the physical appearance of royalty, but surely there would be knowledge at Alfea that the Crown Prince of Eraklyon was attending Alfea’s brother school? Diaspro knew common girls to be more gossipy than was good for commoners, but surely they would know what a prince looked like when they saw one?

 

Bah! What did Diaspro care that some pixie-girl from some backwards realm didn’t know who Sky was? It wasn’t as if she’d ever speak to him. Sky would never lower himself to speak to some child that was only passably pretty.

 

Not when he had Diaspro to think of.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not nearly as long as i wanted it to be, so instead it's a short filler chapter. i am going to continue this story, as long as the inspiration doesn't leave me. i just feel like if i get this out of the way, i can move the story forward more easily. so . . . here you go!
> 
> also: Sky is lying to himself,but i think that that's really obvious. Diaspro has also been raised as snobbish royalty, so she's got some classism in her brain, which i think is pretty in-line with canon. Also, she ain't exactly a fan of the idea of another girl turning Sky's head, so she's pretty snobbish toward other women too. (It's probably gonna come up at some point, knowing how I roll)


	3. Chapter 3

 

Okay. Okay, so Bloom had thought it through. She'd set up a date with BrandonSky, a stroll on the forest path, with light and privacy. She'd had a few days to properly think over what she'd say, she wasn't going to lose her temper - at least, not a lot - give him her ultimatum, and then never speak to him again. She could do this.

 

Bloom exhaled a deep breath.

 

She could do this.

 

* * *

 

BrandonSky smiled at her, holding her hand as they walked. He hadn't acted as if he thought it weird that she wanted to just walk, nothing special in mind. He didn't seem perplexed about Bloom's monosyllabic behaviour. His eyes were as brightly blue and guileless as they'd always been. It turned Bloom's stomach. Was it that easy to lie, for him? To create complete fiction to feed to a girl, any girl, that caught his fancy between dinners and dances with his fiance? How could someone that came off so honest, so kind, really be that cruel?

 

Bloom didn't know. She'd never met a sociopath before - at least, not one that wasn't trying to kill her with witch magic. But there was a first time for everything.

 

She breathed deep, and stopped walking, letting go of BrandonSky's hand as she did. That wiped the smile off his face; and the sparkle in his eye dissipated in favour of concern.

 

He broke the silence first. "Bloom, is everything okay? You've barely said a word since we parked the hoverbike."

 

"I need to talk to you about something." BrandonSky tilted his head, in the universal sign for 'okay, talk'.

 

"First, I should probably let you know that the girls and I snuck into the Day of the Royals celebration. Got right past security, and ended up under the bleachers where everyone was sitting." BrandonSky opened his mouth to speak, a smile quirking it's way up his lips, but Bloom barrelled forward anyway. "We ended up being chased by guards doing rounds, and got separated. Once I got away from _that_ guard, I ran into someone - literally. And I found out something. I found out that the girl I ran into was Lady Diaspro of Isis, which is a province in Eraklyon. She was surprisingly nice, considering that I made her bag explode, really considerate. She didn't mind me helping her pick up her stuff."

 

Bloom took a breath, keeping an eye on how the blood seemed to be steadily draining out of BrandonSky's face, his lips shrinking with what was probably realisation, or terror.

 

"The thing was, she had a holo-photo, you know, the kind that projects the image. It was a photo of you." BrandonSky's face officially had no blood left in it. "I was confused - why would a member of nobility have an image of a squire to a Prince? It didn't make much sense to me. I did ask her, not in so many words, and she said that the 'squire' was actually a _prince_ , specifically, the Prince of Eraklyon. Her fiance."

 

Surprisingly, Bloom was holding her temper very well, despite the rage she could feel bubbling in her gut. "I don't suppose you would care to explain to me how, exactly, you're a squire here in Magix, but a Prince on Eraklyon? Because, I mean," Bloom gave a humourless chuckle, "I know I'm from _Earth_ , the most backwards planet most people have ever seen," the sarcasm was smooth and sweet on her tongue, "but we _do_ have royalty, and they tend to be able to keep their own royal position. I imagine things aren't that different here in Magix. So. How?"

 

BrandonSky gaped, his mouth flapping open and shut like a fish.

 

"I guess you just can't think of anything to say. Is your little plan blowing up in your face? Is that what's happening? How does it feel? Humiliating? Infuriating? Because that's how I felt when I realised that you'd lied. Humiliated. Like the biggest idiot imaginable. Objectively, I _know_ that I wasn't my job to realise that you were a lying sack of shit, that I had no reason to believe you'd lie to me, that Stella would lie to me - Does she know, by the way?"

 

BrandonSky looked about to interrupt, but Bloom barrelled forward, talking over his gaping mouth. She could feel that her anger had tempered into a pure white-hot _fury_ , her mind clear to make her point, and her feelings, across.

 

"I imagine she doesn't. I don't think she'd take that little bit of information well - ya'know, finding out that she so-called "prince" boyfriend was actually a serial liar their entire relationship. Someone of Stella's . . . temperament probably wouldn't take being lied to about something so emotionally big very quietly. But I do wonder . . . does your fiance, Lady Diaspro, know?" There was officially no blood left in BrandonSky's face. Bloom could feel the smirk trying to worm it's way onto her face.

 

"Nah. Probably not. She doesn't seem the type to take that information quietly either. But I'm not gonna tell either of them." BrandonSky looked like he wanted to slump his shoulders, relax. But he remained tense. Good to see he was finally getting a clue.

 

"Instead, you and your conspirator are gonna tell them. By the end of the week. You're gonna tell Stella, and Diaspro, about your lies, everything and anything that has to do with your spider-web of deception. If you don't, then _I will._ And I guarantee, it will not be in any way kind or understanding of whatever fucking excuses you might have. You're gonna tell them. They deserve to know. They deserve to know that people they trusted lied, to their faces, for I-don't-even-know-how-long amounts of time."

 

Bloom turned, and began to walk away from the bloodless, yet still-handsome face of ~~Brandon~~ Sky.

 

"You're a fucking selfish bastard. I never wanna speak to you again, I never wanna see you again. The only reason you should contact me is to apologise. And don't think I won't know if you haven't fussed up. By Friday. Fuck you."

 

She left him there, standing in the woods. Alone. Because fuck him.

 

* * *

 

Come Friday, Bloom was consoling a Stella that was a mixture of furious and weeping, the other girls committing themselves in the age-old tradition of cursing out lying bastards that messed with their friends, when she got a phone call from a number she'd never seen before.

 

"Hello?"

 

"So, apparently the fiance I have been betrothed to from my childhood is a lying, cheating weasel." It was a voice Bloom recognised.

 

"Yeah. Sorry about that, I really am. You don't deserve that."

 

"Hmph. Is it true that Stella of Solaria was entangled in this mess as well?"

 

"It is."

 

"Then would the two of you like to join me for some very alcoholic drinks tomorrow night? To commiserate together?"

 

"Just say when and where."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd give some excuse for not having this done sooner, but i don't have one, so i won't.
> 
> overall, this isn't really what i was originally planning to end this story with, but i'm pretty happy with it, so who cares?
> 
> the story's got kind of an open-ending, because there's a teeny, tiny sliver of a chance i might consider continuing this story. in the year 2025. maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this isn't finished, and neither is any next chapter. I shall cross that hurdle when the motivation strikes me. Oddly, motivation only ever strikes me when I'm driving a car on a hours-long road trip, or in class when I should be paying attention.


End file.
